21st Century Discord
by davesprite-the-animation
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson is the son of Eris and Lycaon, and he's been doing their work for a long time. Leading up to the Second Titan War, will Percy finally break free of the chains that bind him to his parents? Or will he choose to fight for those who he now calls his friends, his family? [Percy/Zoe, minor Percy/Bianca]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: AU. Percy is the son of Eris and Lycaon, and he's been doing the work of his parents for a _long _time. Leading up to the Second Titan War, will Percy be able to break free and help the people who he's begun to call his friends, the people who have become his family? Or will he remain chained to his 'duties'?**

* * *

_Oh, Styx. _

It isn't an uncommon thought anymore, not for one Percy Jackson. He's always getting himself into these situations, and honestly, he blames his mother's side of the family. Goddess of chaos and strife, right? Well, he guesses that it's true; Percy Jackson is drawn to bad situations like a moth to a flame.

Perhaps his mother requested that he go and sit in Aphrodite's closet to find out some dirty secrets, and perhaps he complied. At any rate, he would normally be able to get himself out of this situation easily. But now Aphrodite is _in _her closet, and she has a visitor.

And _man _are they moving fast.

"Oh, Ares..."

_Oh, Zeus... man, I didn't need to hear that! Why am I here? Why, mother? _

Percy Jackson has a wide array of powers.

He can summon golden apples, and really, they can do anything. They can stop time for short periods, allow you to think clearly after ingesting one, act as explosives, or even change your appearance for a decent amount of time. His mother threw an apple once, it's said; an apple that caused great discord. How this experience affected his powers, he has no idea.

Plus, he has his huge, black retractable wings, which are definitely a major plus.

The apples do whatever he wants them to do, so their potential is limitless. Their effectiveness is not; there are often drawbacks, like time limits or other such criteria. However, if he thinks, 'I'll move to another location as soon as I bite this apple,' it'll happen. But biting an apple and then disappearing in a flash of light is _not _recommended while next to two gods getting it on in a closet, which Percy realizes all too well.

Instead, he chooses to ponder on life, ignoring the groaning which increases in volume, the only thing separating him from the two gods being a fine layer of clothing.

Now that he's thinking about life, he realizes that this may end up even worse than previously planned. Today, after finding some dirty secrets about Aphrodite for his mother, Percy is supposed to go meet up with his father and his pack. He'll probably get some stupid job from him, like hunting down and killing a competing pack.

Or going and getting some discount ribs at Arby's... but that's only happened once, and it was a _really _slow week. Most of the time, the work he does for his father requires him to change into his wolf form, and today, he just isn't in the mood. Well, he also doesn't want to be in a closet, but it's a bit too late.

Life is good.

Percy's old, worn leather jacket grows warm, and he desperately wishes to shed it, revealing his black tank top underneath. He prays to every god out there (minus Aphrodite and Ares, of course) that his battle-worn combat boots don't stick out from the line of clothing, and suddenly, his ripped jeans seem a little too noticeable in a closet full of women's clothing. The chains hanging off of his jeans seem to clink at every breath he takes.

Zeus, why does he dress the way he does for such delicate missions?

Percy's been told that his eyes are many things, ranging from drop-dead gorgeous (okay, so _maybe _the actual term used was 'beautiful') to creepy. They're dark purple in color, with undertones of red and sea green. His pupils seem all-consuming, so he himself tends to lean toward the 'creepy' side.

But hey, who is he to deny the people their opinions?

He's been alive for a long time, and he's seen every side of the human race. He's seen the very worst, but he's also seen the very best. Although it happens less and less frequently, it's good to know that there are a few honestly pure souls helping out others. It _is _his job to find faults in others that his mother can take advantage of.

Since a young age, Percy was trained to use heavy weaponry from his mother and hand-to-hand combat from his father. Not, of course, that they really _care. _But what would they do without their son, the best errand boy there is? Yes, Percy acknowledges the fact that he's totally an errand boy.

As the moaning increases in volume once more, Percy conjures up an apple and takes a bite. _Create a sound barrier around me so that I don't need to hear that. _

Well, he guesses he'll just wait out the storm.

**...**

Two hours later, the body of a 17 year old teenager staggers out of a closet, both feet asleep. He peeks around the room, trying not to gag at the hazy atmosphere of pure perfume. With nobody in sight, Percy manifests an apple and takes a bite. _Transport me to wherever Lycaon is. _

... wow, the day just gets better and better.

His father is, apparently, somewhere in the crowded, musty club. Fantastic. As Percy busts through the crowd, He isn't so oblivious as not to notice the stares he receives. Yes, he's aware that he's handsome, even with his borderline disturbing eyes. He has high cheekbones, almost royal, and flawless tan skin. His messy black hair is long and well taken care of.

His body is covered in lithe muscle, not the huge, bulky, herculean kind. He walks with the elegance of a panther, and his aura just naturally draws people in. He looks two years older than the age he was fully immortalized at in the crappy lighting.

He's technically an immortal god, even if the Olympians don't like to acknowledge him.

Percy spins his black ring around his finger, twitching slightly. The ring turns into a scythe when taken off, which can be both convenient and awkward. He has to shower with the thing on, gods dammit! But it _is _the only gift he's ever gotten from his mother other than his natural powers.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" A high pitched voice asks, and Percy pivots to see an admittedly pretty yet vaguely drunk female. He smiles courteously, showing off his rows of perfectly straight white teeth, canines being just a little longer than the average size.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find someone right now. Maybe later," he promises, and he places a warm hand on her shoulder before walking away and turning on his werewolf tracking sense.

Immediately, it points him toward the central bar, and Percy sighs in relief. It wouldn't be the first time he had seen his father in a compromising situation if this had gone another way, seeing as the club doubles as something far shadier also. His father seems to find all the best hangouts.

"Hey Lycaon," Percy says smoothly as he sits down next to his father, who has the appearance of a slightly disheveled twenty-something year old. His canines are enormous, and Percy wonders if the mist is covering them up for the mortals, or if they're just used to weirdos. He waves off the bartender as they come their way.

"Took you long enough," Lycaon says harshly, before looking him up and down. "Whatever. Today, your mission is going to be different than the usual shit I give you. Two kids of Hades turned up, and you're gonna find em'."

Percy ignores his tone, and raises a sculpted eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do? Sniff them out?"

Lycaon sends him a death glare, and Percy refrains from shivering. He can put up with glares from Tartarus himself (there was a brief mishap with transportation once a century ago), but against his father... there's probably some alpha-wolf psychology thing involved.

"No. You're going to find them using my _directions,_ and _then_ you're going to bring them to me. Understand? They're in Maine, in a military school. Use your magic tricks to figure out which one. There's a boy, Nico I think, and a girl named... Bianca? Eh, whatever."

Percy nods. "That, I can do. Alright, well I'll get right on with it," he says, getting up swiftly before walking away.

He thinks deeply; Percy knows what will happen to the spawn of Hades if he brings them to his father.

The thought of leaving the jurisdiction of his parents has certainly passed his mind before, and, actually, it's been occurring more and more often. But he was raised not to contradict them, raised to think that they're always correct and always in the right. And although his heart, and most of the time even his mind, knows that they're incorrect, he just can't do it. And it sucks.

However, lately, he's definitely been associating with them much less. Perhaps...

...perhaps this can be the first choice he makes for himself.

It isn't as if they contact him every day and give him tasks; they just give him things that they can't be bothered with, or that they don't want to complete. Their dirty work. And Percy is _tired. _He's _tired _of doing their work, and he's _tired _of being forced to sit in closets and kill innocent packs and steal ribs.

As he walks out of the club, Percy pulls out what looks like an iPhone. However, and Omega symbol rests on the back instead of an apple. He presses the emergency call button, then presses 1; his mother is first on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

Her voice is malicious and mischievous as always, and Percy refrains from sighing. How the Hades did Lycaon and Eris get along long enough to have a child, anyway?

"Hello, mother. I'm just calling to tell you that Aphrodite admitted to a group of water nymphs that were tending to her that she envies Artemis' eyes and hair," he says, and Eris cackles.

"Really, now? I wonder what would happen if some of Aphrodite's children and the Hunters found out... very fun! Oh, and I saw what happened earlier... a little chaos for you too, right?"

"Yes. Please don't bring it up. Ever."

"Alright, well, bye! I won't be able to contact you for awhile; I'm doing a little joint project with Thanatos!"

The line goes dead, and Percy stuffs the phone back in his pocket before manifesting an apple. This whole thing... he doesn't know if he can actually pull it off. His morals are skewed, sure, but he still has a heart. He's no child of Aphrodite, but he also isn't Lycaon.

Percy would much rather just stay as a neutral party, but no.

With a bite of his apple, Percy thinks, _take me to Maine. _

As always, the apple complies. And he's falling through space and time, being sucked into a vacuum.

More work to do, as always.

**...**

"So, I get to drive back, right?" Thalia asks eagerly, and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"No. _You're _going to keep lookout on the drive in and out, because we're both only fourteen. Argus can handle the driving. You only _just _turned back into a girl, too; your limbs still need a little more time to calibrate to your brain perfectly," Annabeth explains for the nth time, but Thalia just rolls her eyes.

"What?! I fight just fine!"

"Thalia, it's just muscle memory. You're a fantastic fighter, but your limbs are moving by themselves at the current time. Honestly, we'll be fine," Annabeth huffs slightly, and Brandon, the only son of Poseidon, grins.

Annabeth is honestly a genius; how she always knows that stuff about brains and physical healing, he'll never know. Plus, as much as he might secretly resent her, he does respect Thalia. She's a really good leader, and she's actually pretty cool.

When they're not trying to rip each other's heads off.

**...**

"Oh man, this just got harder," Percy mumbles, using his wolf eyes to inspect closer.

Three kids stumble out of a slightly shady looking Delphi Strawberry van, and Percy hisses. A complication. He already got a whiff of a downwind gust, and the Hunters of Artemis are in the area too. Looks like everybody wants a slice of the newest illegitimate children.

Part of him cheers; part of him wants them to get the kids out. Part of him wants to help them, but come on, his parents will _flip. _And then probably try to kill them; although he doubts that they can, not anymore. At least not one-on-one. But if they were to attack together, with an entire werewolf pack, then he's _so _going down.

And he certainly won't end up in Elysium. Probably straight to the Void.

Thinking of the Hunters, Percy sighs. He hasn't had a run-in with them, not explicitly, but he has admired their hunts before. From afar, or as a wolf. They're certainly impressive, if slightly bratty and completely snobbish. Other than Zoe Nightshade, of course.

He and Zoe first met in the Garden of the Hesperides, when Percy was tasked with getting an apple of immortality to ensure his living forever. Since Lycaon is cursed, his children are not gifted with complete immortality, something that the apple offered.

She wanted to leave the cursed garden, and Percy wanted to take her with him. She was slightly spiteful, sassy, and knows how to tell people off like himself and like his mother. It's altogether impressive.

It helped that she's absolutely stunning, of course, with her dark, dark eyes, and her coppery skin that seems to glow. But what drew him in was definitely her way of looking upon life; the way that she wanted out of her curse while her sisters were completely fine being used as meaningless dolls. It impressed him, actually.

However, he could not take her with him. And he fully admitted it to her. He didn't want to involve her with him; it would only get messy. They had met at a time when he had pledged full allegiance to his parents, when he was still completely brainwashed by them. He really hasn't changed much since then; his parents could change his moral code, but not his bad attitude and nasty temper.

Or his heavy loyalty to everybody that he likes.

Anyway, he definitely caught her scent; sweet, the lingering smell of transcendent apples clinging to her form after all this time. And he knows, that now, he really can't go through with the whole 'bring the Hades spawn to me so I can slaughter them' plan. Because if Zoe found her own freedom, then there's a chance that Percy can find his.

"Zeus... what have I done?" Percy murmurs, although a small smile touches his lips as he spins his ring around his finger. He stands up, and manifests an apple.

_Make me look fourteen again, give me a nice military school uniform, and mask my aura. _

Dang, these uniforms are stiffer than they look. But hey, if he wants to blend in...

"Well, at least I look good."

He strides forward, and soon, he finds himself in front of the castle like building. Winding ivy spirals up the side of the building, covering the chiseled and chipping stone with blackened and dried out ivy vines. The cold of winter seems to have drained the life out of everything, but the castle still stands tall and proud.

Even with its old age, it's clear that some time and money have been put into keeping the school running swiftly. The doors seem to be new, as do all the windows; they were clearly renovated, while the rest of the building is the original stone. It's beautiful, and Percy can admire that.

The doors open with a groan that makes Percy naturally wince; he likes being unseen on missions like this, it's what works best. A cough interrupts his thought, and he turns to see a strict looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight, molded bun. Her eyes are harsh, but somehow, hazy; like she's been reading for hours and just looked away for the first time.

_The mist... _

Before the delusional mortal can say a word, Percy strides up to her with confidence that very few 14 year old have and snaps his fingers right in her face. "You know me. You've seen me around the school. There's nothing out of the ordinary," he says, and the woman nods, eyes becoming even mistier.

"I know you. I've seen you around the school. Nothing is out of the ordinary."

Percy taps her back lightly. "You got that right," he mumbles as he walks away, following the sound of the horrifically chosen music. Well, he supposes that it's a military school, so they can't know much better. But the teachers must, so they should be preventing the kids from ruining their eardrums with such horrendous sound waves.

Or at least provide some ear plugs.

As Percy walks into the ballroom (seriously, what kind of school has a ballroom?), only a few eyes turn to him. Girls are too busy traveling in clumps, some wearing cocktail dresses, others wearing dresses much to formal for a school dance. They look much to excited. The boys all wear uniforms just like his, and although a few people dance, most of them just hang around awkwardly.

Immediately, Percy's eyes are drawn to the corner. There, two kids are sat. They both have dark hair, hazel eyes, and olive toned skin. Perfect. In the corner of his eyes, Percy catches a sea green glint. He sniffs the air.

_Salt water. Ozone. Oh, shit... they both broke the oath? I've gathered enough information over the years to know that these kids of Hades are, like, _old...

He should have known. But his mother never has him investigating Poseidon or Zeus; even his arrogant mother finds respect for them.

Before the son of Poseidon can mess up (he will, no doubt, mean well; he's the son of the kindest god, after all) Percy half jogs over to the two kids, pushing through the crowd in order to reach the girl and boy, the girl donned in a pretty, yet simple black dress, and the boy wearing the military uniform with an aviator jacket over it.

It looks slightly ridiculous, but Percy can relate to being attached to articles of clothing.

"Hello," he says with a slight smile, and the girl looks at him with wide eyes. The boy's eyes twinkle, looking at Percy full of mischief. "May I have this dance? I just love this song," he says charmingly, taking a second to let her take in the blaring Hilary Duff song. A smile spreads across her face, and the boy stifles a giggle.

Percy likes him. He reminds him nothing of when he was actually 10; when he was that age, he was already well versed with the world. Nobody and nothing held innocence any longer. The information his father gave him rings in his mind, and he reaches out a hand.

"You're Bianca, right?" He asks, and Bianca's eyes widen as she retracts an inch. Her eyes narrow suspiciously, and Percy inwardly cheers. She's cautious, and that's a good thing. "I've... I've kind of wanted to talk to you for awhile, but I never really got the courage to," he lies, looking at the ground as if embarrassed.

He can sense Bianca open up again, although she seems more guarded. "I would love a dance. Nico, come on," she says, sending a glance my way. Nico's eyes widen, and he looks about to shake his head when Percy speaks.

"That's cool. C'mon, I think there's a place in the center," Percy says, sending a quick grin toward the younger boy. He smiles back profusely, and Bianca smiles too. Her admirer is a good person.

"Anyway, my name is Percy. It's really good to finally say something to you, actually," he says, trying to look flustered and rushed. It works, and a slight pink tinges Bianca's high cheekbones.

As the three begin to casually move to the beat, Percy senses the three campers watching them, with a certain pair of eyes piercing him more than the others. _A child of Athena; no others can judge so quickly._

Another being is ready to strike. Percy can smell their killing intent from a mile away; they seek to cause chaos. The instincts from both of his parents flare, and it makes him want to whip around and rip the throat out of the manticore posing as a principal. But he doesn't, as that would be both incriminating and idiotic.

Instead, Percy waits for about ten minutes before letting a blush slip to his face. He can feel the effects of the apple beginning to wear off. "I have to go to the bathroom really quickly. Be right back, okay?" He says. As soon as he walks away, he notices the son of Poseidon go on edge. At least the boy has good instincts; he's young, and against his foe for tonight, he'll need them.

The manticore will undoubtedly make its move too, and Percy feels his clothing flicker to normal, his height and body following shortly afterward. He now towers well over the other people in the ballroom, or at least he would if he wasn't standing outside and waiting for the manticore to emerge with the kids. An apple appears in his hands.

_Make me invisible, and mask my scent and aura. _

The magic is spread thin with this request, and Percy prays to the gods that are aware of his presence that the manticore will come out at the predicted time and not right after the first apple wears off, as his luck would usually have it.

Much to his surprise, but not to his unhappiness, the manticore emerges from the ballroom within 90 seconds. He has a tight grip on Bianca and Nico, and Percy grins his teeth. About 20 seconds later, the son of Poseidon walks out too, cursing under his breath. Percy trails him, allowing the boy to lead him. When they reach the kids, they look scared.

Percy senses the monster's presence, but Poseidon's spawn does not. _Gods dammit! I need to warn the kid, but I'm currently invisible! Shit, if I push the sound barrier, the magic will all wear down, and the manticore will become aware of my presence..._

Dear Zeus; he should just kill the freaking thing. But no, he has to wait; if he doesn't, he could potentially mess with a fate that he doesn't want to. Instead, he watches with a wince as the boy gets hit with one of the manticore's poisonous projectiles, a danger he very well could have warned him of. Too late now.

The boy whines, trying to buy time, and Percy has to give the kid some respect for that one. But the manticore will have none of that, hissing at him and pushing him along, even with the blade buried deep inside of his shoulder.

It should heal easily with some ambrosia and nectar.

As they go outside, Percy hides quickly; the apple will wear off soon, and suddenly appearing would be bad. Very, very bad.

The trees hide his presence easily, and as the manticore drags the kids and the son of Poseidon to the edge of a cliff, Percy bites his lip. He wants to step in _now, _but first he must wait. His friends are coming, and the hunters are here, and... oh, shit.

Monsters. Everywhere. It's a _miracle _that they haven't caught him yet; he's sitting in a tree, right above the head of a particularly pissed looking empousa. Her hair glows with flame, eyes alight and supernatural, already fully transformed from her undoubtedly beautiful mortal form. A few of her friends look like her, while some wear classy cocktail dresses or cheerleading uniforms, still looking mortal.

At least 15 cyclops circle the area, looking hungry, and a mix of dracaenae and hellhounds hiss and growl at the cornered demigods. All of them are low grade monsters; run of the mill, easy enough to defeat. But not for such a new demigod, not for one who's only known about his heritage for a few years. What's more concerning is why they're all together.

Monsters only team up in such a way in times of great strife. And great strife comes from a great power. And, based on the fact that this is just recently catching his attention, the power is rising fast.

He looks down, and a flash of silver glints in the moonlight. A smile creeps across his face.

The Poseidon child looks at the children of Hades worriedly, before glancing over the cliff. "Give them up, Thorn!"

"Foolish boy. Go ahead, son of Poseidon! Jump! You'll be dead before you hit the surface," the manticore purrs out, and the two children of Hades look extremely bewildered. Frightened. Out of control.

"W-What? Son of Poseidon? What does he mean?" Bianca asks, her eyes clear of all fear for a moment. Percy gives her props for that.

"Silence you impudent girl!" The manticore hisses; Thorn, Percy reminds himself. "The extraction team is coming. You will not escape the General. The Great Stirring is already happening; you cannot stop us now!"

Man, is Thorn's French accent annoying. Percy sees Poseidon Jr.'s face turn confused.

"Wait... what? What do you mean, the _General?"_ He asks is a French accent, and Percy smirks as the kid blushes. "I-I mean, the General?" The smile drops as his head processes that.

The General-? No way... it can't be. He's imprisoned. It cannot be so, there's no possible way. And the Great Stirring... bad things are happening, catastrophic events that will lead to war and death. And Percy is a prisoner to time, watching it all happen slowly.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Thorn is tackled to the ground. His eyes widen, and the Athenian girl appears on his back, grappling for strength. A Yankees cap has fallen to the snowy ground, and the monsters around him watch in brief shock as another girl and a satyr charge into the clearing, the girl immediately skewering an unlucky empousa with her spear.

Lightning sparks at her fingertips, but even with that, Percy knows it won't be enough. "Brandon Mathews, you idiot!" The daughter of Zeus exclaims, twirling her spear expertly before beginning a spar with two cyclops.

The boy now identified as Brandon blushes a little bit, looking extremely guilt ridden. He pulls a longsword seemingly out of thin air, fighting to the best of his ability while using a single arm. Another group enters the scene.

"Permission to fire, milady?"

Zoe Nightshade. Percy's smile twitches for a microsecond before righting itself, and with the correct permission granted, arrows begin to fly. But not where Percy predicts they will land.

Instead of hitting the hellhouds, or the empousa, or the cyclops, the arrows head with deadly accuracy straight toward the manticore. And before Percy can react, before he can reveal himself, the son of a bitch jumps from the cliff, just barely being grazed by a single arrow.

"Annabeth!" Brandon exclaims, fighting harder than before. The daughter of Zeus is the same, fighting with renewed vigor. Percy must reveal himself.

He jumps down from the tree, still being careful not to be explicitly flashy. His ring is taken off, and a simply yet deadly scythe appears. Percy spins it around his head and shoulders with easy grace, decapitating three unsuspecting empousa, a hellhound, and injuring a dracaena with a single swipe. He continues fighting, and eventually, Brandon's eyes land on his form.

The guy is _amazing, _and Brandon is in utter awe. The way he fights, the fluidity of his motions as he slices down his foes... it's amazing, like when he first saw Camp Half-Blood. He doesn't look strained at all. He seems to sense the way that the arrows of the Hunters will hit, jumping and ducking and spinning, as if he's dancing his way through the battle. _  
_

It makes Brandon almost envious; if he could fight like that, he could have protected Annabeth.

Grover blows desperately into his pipes, and vines grow upon the legs of countless monsters. They're eventually ripped through, but the distraction is helpful. Out of the corner of his eye, Brandon sees Thalia get hit in the arm with the shield of a dracaena, and hard. The club of a hungry cyclops heads straight for her.

A sense of dread fills his system, but Thalia stares defiantly in the face of her attacker while trying to raise her spear, but Brandon knows that it won't be enough against the monster's strength and leverage. All his fault. This is all his fault.

Until...

...until a black scythe falls out of nowhere and the cyclops is nothing more than a pile of golden dust on the ground. In a matter of seconds, all of the monsters are dead. The silver-clad females walk out of the woods, and Brandon is painfully aware of Thalia's resentment toward them, and who appears to be their leader.

"Ugh, the Hunters," she mutters, and Brandon nods, staring off the cliff longingly. He bites his lip, feeling weak in the knees.

"I'm with you there. They just-" Brandon tries, but Thalia cuts him off with a glare.

"You're with me? You're with me?! You did this! It's your fault Annabeth is gone!" She exclaims, storming off. Percy turns to Bianca and Nico, who seem to have been forgotten in the chaos. They look shell shocked.

"Please," Bianca pleads. "Tell me what's going on. Tell _us _what's going on," she says, voice shaking, and Percy looks at her kindly with a sympathetic smile before turning to the Hunters of Artemis.

A certain girl, looking about 16 years of age, stands out. She has coppery skin, and onyx eyes; but what distinguishes her the most is her woven silver circlet, making her the lieutenant of the mighty maiden Artemis. The '14' year old stands next to her, assessing the situation.

The Lieutenant gives him a look, one of recognition and almost-respect. And it makes him surprised, the fact that she would remember him. It feels surprisingly warming, also, but Percy ignores the flames in his ribs in order to face Bianca once more.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo. You two are very, very special," he says kindly, making his voice kind and soft, unlike its usual blunt and sarcastic manner. "I suppose you've probably guessed that much by now, though," he admits, keeping eye contact.

"I'm not much qualified to give you this talk, though; I think I should leave this to the Olympian in our presence," he says easily, turning to the auburn haired 'girl' with glowing silver eyes. Although she glares, she does not require him to bow.

And this sets the Hunters on edge.

"Yes," Artemis grinds out. "I will take care of Bianca, although I request that you speak with the spawn of Poseidon and the other one. Although your interference was not needed, I thank you for your help," the moon goddess spits, clearly not liking it. Percy simply nods, before turning to the two who are left with him.

Both boys. He knows what's coming next, and it makes his stomach swirl with resentment for a moment.

"Ah, yes. So she leaves you both with me. Well, here; please, sit down," Percy explains, feeling a bit fatigued after going two weeks without rest. Now, after the heat of a pressure filled battle, the lack of rest is really beginning to catch up with him. But still, he uses his scythe to drag a dry log over to the area, then puts it down with ease. He sits, and Nico sits down right next to him, looking at him with wide eyes.

Brandon takes another moment, but still ends up doing the same on his other side.

Percy touches his scythe to his ring finger, and it shrinks into his ring once more. He slips it only his hand, then breathes deeply. Brandon can't help but notice his eyes; they're deep and dark, almost like Hades' while he was on his quest for the Master Bolt.

"First, I'm going to introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Eris and Lycaon. You, Nico di Angelo, are only a bit different from myself; you are the son of a god and a normal human, a mortal," he explains slowly, and Nico looks shocked, then excited.

"No way! Does Zeus' lightning really have 600 destruction points? Wow! Wait; are you a god? I dunno the gods you just said, but they sure sound cool," he bounces, and Percy grins.

"Well, I'll tell you right now, they aren't. And Zeus' lightning is _much _worse than 600 points, my young friend. As for you, Brandon, I would like to compliment you in your impressive moral code," Percy says, before manifesting an apple.

_Give me back some strength; a break from my fatigue. _

He bites into the apple, and it taste's like Hestia's cookies; warm, gooey, and utterly delicious. Brandon looks shocked, and Nico stares in awe. Percy ignores that, before facing Nico.

"Now, Nico. I'm going to explain something to you that you might not like," Percy begins, somber now. "Artemis is the goddess of the moon. Her job is vitally important. But she also has other domains, those being both maidens and the hunt. Artemis likes to combine the two to form a group that is referred to as the Hunters of Artemis."

At this point, Thalia walks back into the clearing, and at the sight of Percy, she simply nods. She had seen him fighting before, and if Zoe and the little Hunting Squad let him live, he isn't evil. She sits next to Nico, far away from her cousin.

"You explaining-?" Thalia trails off, and Percy gives a brisk nod.

"Percy Jackson," he introduces quickly, putting out hand, and Thalia shakes it.

"Thalia. Just Thalia."

"Now, as I was saying, the Hunt will accept very few people. And because it is combined with her domain of maidens... the only people who are accepted are just that; maidens," Percy says softly. "Do you see where I'm leading with this, Nico?" He asks, and Nico looks down at his hands. He shakes, but just barely, and a small sniffle makes it clear that he understands very well.

He doesn't sob and whine, but instead just lets a few tears run down his face. "Hey," Thalia says. "She doesn't have to say yes, right? I said no!" She encourages, but Nico looks back at Percy instead of toward Thalia.

"If she goes... does that mean that I'll be all alone?" He asks, lip quivering, and Percy places an arm around his shoulders. Thalia rubs his back.

"No way!" Thalia exclaims, and Percy shakes his head.

"We'll be your family, Nico; you won't be able to get rid of us so easily. Understand?" Percy asks, taking another bite of his apple. Thalia looks at the thing in curiosity.

"An apple immortality? What, you having it as a late night snack?"

Percy chuckles. "It isn't an apple of immortality; it's just something I've inherited. If you're tired, I can give you one to get you a little boost," he says, and Thalia looks suspicious. "No drugs included, I swear."

Thalia smiles at this, and holds out her hand. Percy waves his right hand by the side of Nico's head, and suddenly, an apple appears. He hands it to Thalia, and right before she bites, Percy shakes his head.

"Before you bite, think, 'Clear me of my fatigue'. Alright?" He asks, and Thalia nods, a look of concentration on her face before she finally takes a bite. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, you need to use this skill of yours then sell apples at local grocery stores!" Thalia exclaims, and Nico looks up at the two of them, no longer crying. His nose is still tinged red, as are his ears, but he looks curious as well. Percy waves his hand again, and an apple appears.

_Help Nico clear his mind; pull him from his natural pessimism for a time. _

"What do I have to think?" Nico asks, perking up a little, and Percy grins.

"You don't have to think anything, kid; you're special," Percy promises, and Nico grins before taking a huge bite. His back straightens, and he leans closer to Thalia and Percy, giving them both a small, one armed hug. His bony limbs pierce Percy's muscles, but he doesn't mind the embrace; it's good to know that he helped somebody for once.

Even if it's the boy whose life he's supposed to indirectly take.

But he won't, not after this. He's already gone too far; perhaps he should have thought it through more, the entire 'disobeying his parents' adventure. But now, the ship has sailed, and there's nothing he can do but wait.

And wait he shall; he has all the time in the universe, right?

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's the first chapter/prologue. I'm just wondering if I should continue the story or if I should leave it as an unfinished one-shot type deal; if it's good enough, I'll continue it. You don't need to review, but it would be great if you could tell me whether or not to continue on, even if it's just for this chapter. Thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

It takes him a moment, but Nico's eyes widen with his newfound confidence. "Wait... Percy? Like, the Percy that's seen Bianca around school?" Nico asks, looking at him with his eyes narrowed in a playfully suspicious way. Percy grins, taking another large bite out of his apple.

He flickers back into his other form for a second, the magic of that particular apple running out. Nico looks at him with admiration, and Percy ruffles his hair. "Sorry for the white lies, but it was the easiest way to protect you guys. The apple was about to wear off... figures that Thorn would wait until I was gone to attack," Percy grumbles.

Lies. Man, he's gotten good. He could have helped much sooner. Why is he so opportunistic?

"Thank you," a voice says suddenly, and Percy realizes that Brandon has been sitting next to him silently, marinating in his own emotions. "Thank you for helping us fight and everything."

The boy looks down at his feet, twirling a pencil between his fingers. It reminds Percy of another writing utensil that turns into a weapon; something that he keeps on his person at all times.

He should give it back to Zoe now. That was the deal; when they meet outside of the garden, Percy would give her back her sword, and they would share about their new lives. Not that he has much to share, he realizes. He's matured, sure, and he's also accomplished much. But what has he _really _done?

"It was no problem," Percy says, and the flap of a tent opens meters away. Percy glances toward Nico, who looks toward the ground, beginning to shake again. He leans into Percy, and Thalia grips his shoulder, as she glares at the people exiting the tent.

Bianca grins and laughs with her new sisters, and they all congratulate her. One seems more subdued, and she glances over to the group sitting on a log more than once. Bianca glances over too, and her smile drops for a second when she sees that her brother isn't even looking.

She was prepared for resentment, or tears. But seeing him leaning into the warmth of two others, seeing him ignore her presence, is something she wasn't fully prepared for. And it stings.

A single tear runs down Nico's face, and Percy sighs. Even the apple's magic wasn't enough to make Nico happy, at least not at the time being. Perhaps he should have put all the magic toward happiness, instead of toward a clear head. Thalia boils.

"How could she do this?" She growls, and Percy has no doubt that the Hunters can hear her with her extended volume. "I didn't even have a real family, and I _still _didn't do it! I couldn't bear leaving my friends behind... what kind of loyalty is _that?" _

Percy sighs, looking at Thalia. "It was her decision to make, Thalia; besides, Nico will have you and I now. I'm sure Brandon will help him out too, right?" He asks, and Brandon nods quickly.

"Yeah! We're all related somehow, right?" He says, and Nico sniffles for a bit before taking another bite of his apple. Artemis walks out a second later, looking tense.

"Bianca has told me everything. The Great Stirring... it explains the feelings I have been having as of late. Old beings stir, and even older monsters awaken. There is one in particular... if it is brought into the wrong hands, Olympus will be destroyed," Artemis says urgently. Percy tightens his lips.

No tact whatsoever.

"I have decided that I will go on the hunt by my lonesome; I must. My _brother _will be here soon to bring you all to camp," she says, and many of the hunters groan. Some of the older hunters, though, look worried. They know how serious the situation must be if Artemis is leaving _all _of them behind.

And with Apollo, nonetheless.

"My decision is final," Artemis says with finality, and the groaning stops. "The sun approaches; prepare yourselves," she grumbles, and all eyes turn toward the edge of the clearing. As Artemis says, the 'sun' is approaching.

That is, if the sun is a bright red Maserati Spyder. Percy whistles, and many others are forced to close their eyes as the brightly burning sports car barrels toward them before screeching to a halting stop, dimming its lights slowly.

Apollo steps out of the car, blond hair flowing, tan skin glowing, blue eyes shielded by trendy sunglasses. "Hey Lil' Sis! Need a ride?"

Thalia stares. "Apollo is _hot," _she mutters in appreciation, and Brandon looks confused.

"Well, yeah... he _is _the god of the sun."

"That's not what I... ugh, never mind. Idiot."

Percy smiles at their conversation, but keeps most of his attention on Apollo and Artemis. Said moon goddess glares at her twin brother. "You imbecile, you are _not _older than I am! We've been over this at least a thousand times!" She yells, clearly used to having the argument. Apollo rolls his eyes. "And, just so we're all aware, the rules still stand."

Apollo nods. "Got it; no flirting with your hunters, take em' all straight to camp, yadda yadda... got it. Hey! Let me get the door for you, milady," he says charmingly scampering off to open the door for a particularly attractive hunter. Artemis glares, and Apollo freezes, putting his hands up. "Or, y'know, you can do it yourself."

With another look at the large group, Apollo sighs. "On second thought, this might not work," he admits, before snapping. The beautiful car begins to shift, and before Percy can whine in regret, a large yellow school bus has replaced it. "Everybody get on, now!"

The Hunters get situated first, all hanging in the back, far away from Apollo. However, Percy notices that a certain lieutenant sits more toward the middle, and some of her fellow maidens give her strange looks. Brandon sits near the front, as does Thalia... until Apollo starts pestering her. "Hey! You're the daughter of Zeus, right? How bout _you _drive us to Camp?"

Thalia pales, but Percy doesn't think much of it. She's only 14; she must be slightly scared of driving. It _is _the sun chariot, after all. Percy walks toward the middle of the bus, sitting in a seat next to Zoe's seat. He sees Nico sit next to Brandon. Only the isle separates _them._

"It hath been too long," a sweet voice says, and Percy bites his lip. Perhaps 'sweet' isn't the word... in all honesty, the voice of Zoe Nightshade is _cold _and _flawless _if anything, but it's so much warmer than those that he's used to hearing.

"It has," Percy says, twisting his ring. Silence reigns for a moment, and a few hunters glare at Percy, as if wondering just which male has the audacity to speak to their lieutenant. "You could've intervened sooner," Percy says, looking forward, and Zoe does the same, not changing her face.

"And thou could not? Although I may be growing older, I am no ingrate. I am well aware of your being from the start," she says, and Percy shrugs.

"I really couldn't have, actually. This was a quest of Olympus, Zoe; if I interfered when I wasn't absolutely needed, I may have changed fate for the worse," he says, before raising an eyebrow. "And what's up with the way you talk?"

A light blush covers Zoe's cheeks, although it's hard to see with her radiant skin. She still doesn't meet his eyes. "I have put great strides into learning the English language, and yet, the standards are constantly changing. If thou would like to comment, then do so. And how does thine speak in such a contemporary style?" she asks, making Percy shrugs.

"Instead of hunting in the woods all the time, I lived with people actually from this century? I dunno, I kind of just picked it up all over. Oh, and this is yours," Percy says, pulling a bronze pen from his pocket. Zoe squints at it.

"What happened to it? I was under the impression that Anaklusmos hid in the form of a hair clip?"

"Well, hair clips are pretty inconvenient if you're a guy, so I changed the enchantment. It's yours anyway, and I'm sure you can change it back; you _do _have the power," Percy says casually, pressing the thing into her hands.

"I told you! _I don't wanna drive!" _Thalia's voice floats up the aisle, and Percy's eyebrows raise. It's only been five minutes, but the hunters are starting to get impatient. Clearly, Thalia really doesn't want to be responsible for the sun chariot.

But clearly, she doesn't have a choice. "No backsies!" Apollo hollers as he tosses the daughter of Zeus the car keys, and Percy swears that steam starts streaming from the girl's ears.

The spectacle seems to be taking up a great deal of attention, which is good for both Percy and Zoe. Although they barely move their mouths and do nothing to acknowledge each other other than a few quiet words, the hunters watch over each other religiously.

And Percy rather _likes _his male parts.

As Thalia sits down, she tentatively puts the key into the ignition and turns. After three clicks, Apollo's chariot roars to life, and Thalia swallows. "Now, Thalia, you just gotta slowly ease into it-" Apollo begins, but before he can continue...

...Thalia _floors it. _

Apollo flies back, taking hold of the drivers seat in order to keep his balance precariously. "I said 'ease into it', not 'kill all of us'!" Apollo exclaims, eyes wide as Thalia continues driving at a breakneck pace, knuckles white and knees locked.

"Oh gods! Oh gods! We're all gonna die!" Thalia responds, closing her eyes. Apollo gawks.

"Don't close your eyes! _You're the one steering!" _He says, using a little godly energy to wrench the girl's eyes open slightly, just beginning to regret his decision. "Just relax, Thalia! You can do this! No, no, no no no... Thalia, you're burning up Massachusetts! Hades, dad is gonna kill me!"

While Thalia continues panicking, Percy keeps an iron grip on his seat with both hands. As he bounces up in his seat, Percy considers regurgitating his dinner before quickly pushing down the idea. Not good at all.

"Thalia, we're approaching the camp! I want you to breathe. Just _breathe. _Then focus on slowing down a little; no, don't just _brake; _slow gradually! There you go, there you go, now slowly descend," Apollo soothes, and Percy takes a deep breath as the driving/flying evens out a little more, the previous turbulence calming down a tad.

In the distance, Percy can see a lake. It's a decent size, and filled with clear water. That's when it happens.

Thalia starts to panic again.

"Woah, Thalia, don't... no! Thalia, don't accelerate! Slow, slow! Okay, okay, you can do this, just don't press any more on the gas," Apollo tries, and as if only to contradict him, Thalia continues accelerating at a worrisome pace.

The turbulence picks up again, and Percy hears a few hunters squeak, their fear overcoming their immense pride. Fear, or nausea; it's hard to tell. Carsickness is killer, as Percy can very well vouch for. He's gotten over it now, but times in the past have been rough.

"Oh, Hades!" Apollo yells, just as his chariot-turned-schoolbus collides with the clear, slightly salty lake. For a second, Percy feels frozen by the sudden change in temperature, not to mention the impact. He reacts quickly, though, pulling himself up through the water after checking that everybody was faring well against the pulling depths.

A few playful nymphs wink and wave in his direction, but Percy ignores them.

Terrible flirts.

He breaks the surface, and looks around; campers are everywhere, from every imaginable promiscuous Olympian, and they each look a little shell-shocked. Some are in only sweatpants and a sports bra (in the case of females) or just plain boxers (looking at you, Hermes cabin). Some even have crooked armor or a weapon.

An apple forms, and Percy bites it. _Dry me off. _

"That was scarring," Percy hears, and he glances over to see Thalia, soaked and shivering, with a pale face. Nico and Brandon stand next to her, also shaking, although he has dried himself and Nico off. The tremors most definitely are sourced by their cousin's terrible driving, and now, their knees knock together in rapid fire succession.

"I liked it," Percy says, striding up to Thalia to pat her shoulder kindly. "It was like a carnival ride; you never really know what you're gonna get, but it still turns out fun, even if you have a few trust issues afterward," he assures, and Thalia sulks a little as Brandon pokes her arm, immediately drying her out.

"It was terrible. Don't lie. Gods, I don't think that could've gone any worse," Thalia mumbles.

Before Percy can respond with some other carnival-related comeback, a leader emerges. "Hello, Lord Apollo. Although we are honored to be in your presence, may I ask what exactly you're doing here?" A wise voice asks, and Percy glances toward the source.

He recognizes the figure immediately; it's Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes. Percy really looks up to him; he's pretty fabulous at training, and philosophy, and he looks deliberate and patient. He _must _be deliberate and patient. He put up with people like Heracles, for the sake of the gods.

"Hey, dude! I'm just here to drop off the hunters... and your campers from Westover Hall. The hunters will be staying here while lil' Sis has a private hunt, alright? Anyway, I gotta jet; I have to go to Olympus and beg Hermes for a little help with the whole... _sun fiasco," _he says, sheepish.

Hermes controls how the mist affects mortals... at least, that's what Percy remembers. You can never really be too sure with gods; they're constantly growing and changing and getting pettier and pettier.

Apollo, as promised, runs off.

After a quick wink and wave toward a flustered group of teens with messy blond hair and clear blue eyes.

In a flash, which forces everybody to revert their eyes, Apollo and his wrecked 'bus' disappear in a second.

"Dear Thalia, it's good to see your safe return," the old centaur says slowly, tentatively, glancing at the group. He takes mental roll call; there's Brandon, the prophecy child, Thalia, one of his favorites that has just recently returned, Grover, an admirable satyr, and two boys with black hair and dark eyes.

A boy and a girl; that's who were supposed to be found. The younger boy must be Nico, and his sister is nowhere to be found. The other boy is a mystery.

Chiron doesn't panic, but he does swallow. Because another one of his favorites, a child who has been with him since a ripe young age, is not longer with the group. Annabeth Chase is no longer there.

"...why don't we all go to the Big House, and discuss the current situation?"

Without any form of confirmation, Percy, Thalia, Brandon, Grover, and Zoe all step forward. Zoe takes Bianca's arm gently, pulling her along, and Thalia crudely slings Nico over her shoulders, giving him an unwarranted piggy-back ride. They all follow the horse, and Percy hears the campers chatter lightly as they stroll back to their cabins, yawning.

Apparently, random chariot crashes are _normal _here.

"Now," Chiron begins as he opens the white, chipping door wide for all of them. As Zoe brings up the caboose, Chiron glances outside before closing it. "I want to hear everything."

Before anything can be said, Thalia takes the situation into her own hands.

She explains everything in her own special way; after Argus drove them down to Westover, she, Brandon, and Annabeth all went to scope out the scene with Grover, then danced a little while discreetly stalking the newest members of camp. Then, out of nowhere, some heterochromatic lion creep totally jumped them, and totally wrecked their game.

Brandon then proceeded to be a total doofus and ran out like an idiot after the manticore, almost got himself, Nico, and Bianca, killed, then forced all the others to follow. Her voice cracks when she explains Annabeth's disappearance, which Percy understands.

Suddenly, during their tiring death match, a bunch of prissy brats dressed in silver parkas all jumped out of the bushes and started firing arrows, and another guy appeared out of the shadows to beat the shit out of a bunch of monsters with a scythe.

Percy nods in appreciation at his description.

At the end, Zoe decides to add the whole plot hole that Thalia left behind as to why the 'parka donned prissy brats' are even at camp in the first place. Also, she points out that Nico and Bianca are the new campers. Chiron looks at Percy, and something in his eyes clicks.

"Ah, so you must be Percy Jackson?" He asks, and Percy raises an eyebrow before nodding.

"That I am. May I ask how you know me?" He requests, and Chrion's eyes twinkle like hanging night stars.

"I know all heroes, dear boy. Also... I've heard quite a bit of complaining about you from Dionysus," Chiron admits, and Percy smiles. He loves annoying the old drunk; the guy is always acting so high and mighty, when his throne on Olympus _should _belong to Hestia.

What's more important, homes and family, or wine and parties? (don't answer that)

"Well, I suppose that the hunters shall be staying in Cabin Eight. Thalia, why don't you and Brandon give Nico and Percy a tour? I'll leave Bianca's tour to Miss Nightshade, as I'm certain that she remembers the layout of the camp in general, and Bianca will not be staying here full time anyway. Grover, please stay behind. I'd like a word with you."

The six all walk out, Zoe and Thalia sending glares at each other at regular intervals. Zoe stalks off gracefully, Bianca in tow, and Thalia turns toward Nico and Percy with a grin. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, the happiest place on earth! Let's go on a little scenic tour shall we?" She begins, and Brandon smiles.

"Over there is the best cabin, the Zeus one, right next to the worst one; the _Hera _cabin," she states, wrinkling her nose. Brandon snorts, but doesn't exactly disagree. Nico's eyes are wide with amazement now, really grasping the sights all around him. Large pillars stand in front of both cabins Thalia pointed out, although Zeus' is larger, and Hera's appears to be made of a quartz like stone, with large, shining stone peacocks in front.

"That's one's mine, the Poseidon cabin!" Brandon says proudly, pointing to the low-set, open, bedrock cabin, built to look like a relaxing beach house. Percy can hear the bubbling of a fountain inside, and the smell of salt rolls off of the living quarters in waves.

As they walk, Brandon points out all the cabins, some of which are honestly beautiful, while others hurt his eyes to look at (Apollo and Ares, although for different reasons). Thalia shows Nico and Percy everything else, from the arts and crafts barn to the volleyball courts to the forge. Nico bounces up and down, happy once more, and full of energy.

"No way! This is all _so _much better than Mythomagic! Where are _we _staying?" He asks, pointing between himself and Percy. Thalia points toward what looks like a treehouse-turned-garden-shed, then nods.

"Over there, in the Hermes cabin," she says, and Percy raises an eyebrow. It's easily the largest cabin, with many large extensions, and there seems to be a constant low of people going in and out of it at all times. And they _all look different. _Looks like a few godly parents have been less than stellar.

"Cool!" Nico explodes, not seeming to care much about the whole 'staying in the busiest and let's be honest most unattractive cabin in camp other than Ares maybe' problem. Percy just sighs, trailing after the enthusiastic olive skinned boy.

"Yes, it is," Brandon says, jogging to keep up with his enthusiastic acquaintance. Thalia decides to walk behind, keeping pace with Percy instead of the suddenly optimistic Nico. _Well, at least the apple finally helped a little. _

"You're a good guy, you know," Thalia says suddenly, looking thoughtful. Percy smiles, trying to look sincere. And judging by Thalia's face, he does.

He almost wishes that he didn't.

Because, in all honesty, he _isn't _really a good guy. He's opportunistic, and while he doesn't disrespect others, or disregard the thoughts and opinions of other people, he _does _know that he has the power to rival Zeus and Poseidon, and possibly even Hades. His parents are powerful entities; although his mother may be considered a 'minor god', that is only because of her domains, not her powers.

His father is powerful, strong, and cursed. A deadly trio, mixed with the undeniable force that is Eris.

"Thank you," Percy says, instead of his internal monologue. "I don't get that a lot."

"Well, you should. You saved all of us, and Nico... well, I can tell that you helped him a lot."

Percy decides to leave out the fact that he could have helped earlier. Also, he doesn't mention that his initial mission was basically to murder the poor Italian boy.

"Here we are," Percy says, changing the subject quickly yet with smooth, perfectly timed grace. "The Hermes cabin, huh? Cabin 12," he murmurs, looking over the structure carefully. "Let's go in."

As soon as he steps in, he understands the layout. Many pairs of eyes all turn to look at him, each person with icy blue eyes, and varying shades of hair, ranging from slightly dirty blond to a rich chestnut brown. Many different skin tones are present, too. _Hermes really gets around, huh... _

A door leads to the back, where Percy sees a pair of bright green eyes peer at him. A purple hair is next to them, surrounded by dark, dark bags. Children of the minor gods; unclaimed children. All shoved into the back of the Hermes cabin.

People like him, shoved to the back. Percy swallows the bile in his throat and walks up behind Nico, to greet the cabin leaders. (Thalia had explained the whole cabin hierarchy deal to him, but apparently the Hermes cabin has three representatives; one for the unclaimed, and two brothers that never separate for the actual children of Hermes)

"Hello! I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my baby brother, Connor," the first boy introduces. He has sandy blond hair, and a mischievous facial expression. Percy wonders if the expression is permanent.

"Hey! I'm only a year younger than you! Anyway, since you guys are unclaimed," Connor begins.

"You'll be staying in the back portion of the cabin," Travis continues. "We recently added a whole other wing, so you guys should get your own beds, not just sleeping bags."

Percy nods, and Nico scampers off toward the door, much too excited to the inevitably disappointing. But still, even after running inside, the boy seems to be fully happy and alert. Thalia and Brandon wave goodbye, then walk out of the cabin.

Percy follows Nico, and he isn't impressed.

The room is made of good materials, but there are only two windows. Even though both are open, the air flow in the room leaves more to be desired. The lack of proper oxygen makes Percy freeze for a second as he scans the room.

The purple eyed boy is a son of Morpheus, that much Percy can tell. The green eyed girl is undoubtedly a daughter of Demeter, and she'll be claimed soon. A few dark eyed kids sit around, looking at a book about runes. Kids of Hecate.

"Hey! Hey, Percy! Can we stay in this corner over here?!" Nico asks, pointing at a bunk bed in the very corner of the room. It's right at the junction of where the plain wall meets a wall with a window, and Percy nods, happy. Nico beams. "Sweet! I call the top bunk, then!"

The other people in the room don't look disturbed, but actually more curious than anything. Nico climbs up to the bed quickly, laughing to himself, and as Percy goes to follow, an arm juts out in front of him. He turns to see a pair of dark eyes; one of the Hecate kids.

Her hair is a deep, indigo-black color, and her skin is pale and sunken. She has on a strapless purple and black dress, and plain black converse. "Undecided, or minor gods?" She asks, and Percy meets her eyes.

"For me, minor god. For that one," he nods at Nico, "undecided."

A few people groan at that, but others give Percy a look. Recognizing it, Percy speaks up. "Eris," he states, and he gets a few nods. A boy, about 13 or 14, waves at him from the corner. He has light brown hair and skin paler than Percy's, but his eyes are the same dark reddish hue, but with less hidden undertones.

A sibling. Percy nods at him before proceeding on to his bed.

He lies down, getting used to the chatter that slowly slips back into place; Mythomagic, random spoken runes or enchantments, various snores, the clatter of a dice game. Each one signifies a group of children that will never get acknowledgement.

The gods always act to high and mighty, but maybe they have something to learn, too.

**...**

At dinner, Percy has trouble deciding who to burn his food for.

_I mean, obviously Eris... but should I say Lycaon, or what? Should I also sacrifice for the Olympians? They haven't beamed down to camp to scold me yet, nor have they told anybody that I'm immortal... I don't want to take advantage of their kindness..._

When it does finally come to be Percy's turn, he quickly mumbles under his breath, "ToErisAndToAllOfTheOlympiansAndAlsoLycaon."

Thank the gods (again) that nobody heard him; that would raise a lot of unwanted questions; for example, 'why are you sacrificing to a psychopathic, murderous, cursed werewolf killing machine?'

And the worst part is, he wouldn't even have a decent answer.

He sits down at the edge of the table, across from Nico, and rips a piece of brisket from a lightweight fork. "So, Nico, how you liking camp so far?" He asks, nodding to Zoe a few tables away.

"It's great so far," Nico comments, eating a piece of bread with shining eyes. "I've never seen so many statues being constructed my whole life! Hey, what are they going to do with that one shaped like a crab?" He asks, and Percy shrugs.

"I dunno; put it in front of Brandon's cabin, maybe?"

Nico smiles. "That would be funny."

As all the campers settle down into various eating positions, Chiron gets up behind a podium in front of all the tables, in full out centaur form. "Hello, children!" He greets, and everyone shouts out their own 'hey Chiron' or 'what's up?' or hoots.

"I would just like to announce that, tomorrow, there will be a capture the flag game with the hunters! I don't want to show favorites, but don't we all think that 64 times is a little bit too long?" He asks, eyes sparkling. Even Zoe cracks a smile, and the entire Ares cabin chants as one.

"Also, I would like to remind the Hermes cabin that Lord Dionysus' wine cabinet is off limits to absolutely everyone. No exceptions. And if you take anything else, you are not guaranteed a future, as the Lord promised to turn the perpetrator into a dolphin, then force them to spontaneously combust," Chiron warns.

Travis' face colors, and a girl at the Demeter table giggles.

"Other than that, enjoy your dinners!"

Percy continues shoving the lean-cut meat into his mouth; it tastes absolutely heavenly, and melts in his mouth like ambrosia. He picks up his cup, and glances at it. _Blue Coke. _

A strange drink choice, but a good one nonetheless; he had gotten into a strange argument with his father as a child, and now, it's just a habit.

It tastes better blue.

"I should try to enchant my home plates to do this," Percy comments, sipping his drink happily. Nico nods, bouncing more now. _Dear gods... has the kid never had soda before? Is he one of those kids that are never introduced to sugar, then end up falling off the deep end? _

"Ah... maybe slow down on the sugar intake, okay, bud?" Percy requests cautiously, and Nico pouts before filling his cup with clear water. Percy is surprised at his discipline and obedience; Nico really is a good kid. He'll grow up to be a good guy; he'll grow up to be so much unlike Percy.

"I just never really got to have soda and stuff before so this is really really really _really_ just like 200,000 times better than anything else I've ever experienced and _oh my god has your face always been so purple?" _Nico wonders.

"Well, I understand what happens when you give sugar deprived children with ADHD large amounts of soda now," he says, trying to look on the bright side. But on the other hand, he has a sugar-high Nico on his hands now, with no idea how to pull the kid off Cloud 9.

It's not a problem he's used to having; usually his problems are simply not getting vaporized, or staying alive. It's... interesting to have such trivial issues.

No, not interesting; it's _nice _to have such trivial issues.

And maybe, but maybe, his life is starting to look up.


End file.
